


Я всё знаю

by IrhelSol



Series: дофлароси [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: пойдёт ли Росинант ему на встречу?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: дофлароси [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Я всё знаю

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — Спайдер Майлс, мини написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019  
> вычитка: Einar Lars

Шаги в темноте гулкие, тревожные, похожи на удары сердца. Cвет полной луны выхватывает чёрно-белую, угловатую фигуру и длинный след, будто нарисованный углём и помадой. Корасон бредёт медленно, тяжело, пошатывается, как пьяный или больной. Шуба обморочно сползает с его плеч, беззвучно валится под ноги, и пару раз у Дофламинго непроизвольно дёргаются пальцы: подхватить нитями, не дать упасть, не дать ушибиться.

Разорвать на клочки самому. 

Но его брат, его Червовое Сердце, умудряется держать равновесие, даже споткнувшись — в другой раз уже летел бы по лестнице кувырком, — нести себя с простреленным навылет бедром и рассечённой спиной. Безрассудная, как ни верти, атака, но точно рассчитанная, беспощадная и смертельная. Его брат знал, что делает, и был готов к последствиям: видео ден-ден муши отлично передавали картинку бойни в порту, и со стороны всё выглядело совсем иначе. Но даже сидя в кресле, за пару миль от брата, Дофламинго ощущал его восхитительную силу и цепкий взгляд, и твёрдость руки, сжимающей рукоять револьвера.

Дофламинго душит в себе это, душит все чувства, кроме одного.

Его плоть и кровь, его семья, единственно равный. Высокомерный говнюк, решивший, что он тут самый умный и хитрый, сможет всех обмануть, обыграть. Предать. И ведь смог! Нелепая случайность, вот что. Дофламинго скрипит зубами. Что с тобой делать, Роси? Как тебя образумить?

Он тихой тенью скользит вслед, почти не моргает и не дышит — в детстве он так же поступал, когда слезал с кровати ночью, опасаясь монстра Ди из-под неё или из шкафа. Зазеваешься и упустишь. Не успеешь вовремя ударить. Погибнешь. Дофламинго не любил проигрывать и не собирался умирать.

Перед дверью в ванную он долго стоит, смаргивая навязчивые картинки, выдыхая обиду и ярость, застрявшие в горле. Только трезвый расчёт: нельзя спугнуть, нельзя показать, что что-то — всё! всё! — не так. Но, дьявол бы тебя драл, Роси, как же хочется ударить! Наорать, отхлестать по щекам как дрянную девку, заставить во всём признаться, образумиться наконец. Защитить — от глупости и смерти. Или свернуть шею. 

Когда удаётся разжать пальцы и толкнуть скрипучую дверь, наваждение сидит в ванной, грязно-розовая вода льётся через край, а спина щерится старыми шрамами, бугрится мускулами — и рваная улыбка влажно кровоточит, пересекая бок в попытках дотянуться до птичьих лопаток. Будь у Корасона крылья, Дофламинго бы их оборвал. Выдрал бы с мясом, чтобы не улетел больше из семьи. От него. Дофламинго ухмыляется, представляя брата в клетке, тесной птичьей клетке с надписью «химера Донкихота Дофламинго». А Росинант и есть грёбаная химера. Дозорный и пират, предатель — и возлюбленный брат, грех Дофламинго, его кошмар, его сладкий сон, его всё и ничего, его, только его!

Дофламинго протягивает руку — и рана расходится, вываливает длинный алый язык, почти выворачиваясь наружу. Корасон немо, резко вскидывается, немыслимо выгибается — пронзённая в небе птица, — и Дофламинго жадно смотрит на вытянутый, напряжённый позвоночник. Запустить бы пальцы внутрь, впитать эту восхитительную боль!

_Разорвать на клочки самому._

И не будет больше Росинанта. Его дурного, милого, неуклюжего Роси. Его смертельно опасного, неуправляемого, безумного, мать его, Корасона. Его красивого, желанного брата, с которым бы он возлёг — не будь тот такой тварью.

Тварью, которая заставляла сердце биться часто и неровно, а пальцы предательски дрожать — синдром заядлого наркомана, что ты со мной делаешь, сука, — но не от боли, а от желания прикоснуться, обладать. Дофламинго облизывается и вдруг ловит взгляд Корасона. Тёмный, мутный, он кипит бешенством, злой покорностью и выжиданием. Кто первый сдастся? Я или ты, чудовище или…

Дофламинго не заметил, как сжал его затылок, вцепился в волосы — но тепло и доверчивый жест отрезвляют: брат, Роси трётся затылком о его ладонь, спутанные мягкие волосы льнут к пальцам, и Дофламинго захлёбывается — горькой нежностью, отравляющим, невыносимым чувством любви, и близостью. Сладкой, мучительной.

Он знает, что его тяга, его жажда — взаимна.

— Подожди, не дёргайся, — бормочет он, поддерживая братишку, его Роси, его истерзанное Сердце; ослабляет нити, позволяя обмякнуть, опереться на него. Рану он почти дочистил. Глупый, неуклюжий Корасон, подставился под опасную атаку, исполняя его волю.

Сидя на краю ванны, Дофламинго сосредоточенно штопает края мелкими аккуратными стежками, и руку сводит от усилий: слишком ювелирная и кропотливая работа, он чаще убивал, калечил, пытал, но не лечил. Себя, бывало, латал, когда ещё не научился Воле Наблюдения, и ставить щиты, и делать нитяного клона. Но уже давно ему не приходилось заботиться о брате: почти как в детстве, когда они ещё были слабы, близки и не отравлены ложью — только чужой ненавистью, унизительной нищетой и голодом.

Корасон глубоко дышит, иногда вздрагивая, спокойный, расслабленный, отдавшийся его воле. Кажется, что между ними нет никаких преград, предрассудков и обид, и второй Корасон верен Семье. Заблуждение, опасный и притягательный самообман — безмятежные мгновения, когда их только двое во всем мире, наполненные потрескиванием лампы, тихим плеском, совсем нецеломудренными касаниями горячих губ к его пальцам, ладони. От них сыплются искры вдоль хребта, томительно сжимается в груди и подводит мышцы живота — Роси уткнулся в ладонь лицом, и всё это выглядит неосознанным, но и тут Дофламинго ни в чем не уверен. Чувства к брату душат его, делают слабым.

Пот стекает по шее, волглая рубашка как недосброшенная кожа, сковывает тело, перья шубы намокли, жадно и неосторожно потянувшись вслед за хозяином к Корасону — и угодив в мутную воду. В омут с чудовищем. Дофламинго наклоняется, целует ровный, припухший шов, и ещё — чуть ниже; прижимается к голой спине щекой и обнимает, прикрывая глаза. Слушает сердце. Своё, брата. Брата — особо, потому что Сердце может лгать, но сердце — нет. Их мерный, приходящий в унисон стук невольно успокаивает. Дофламинго не понимает Росинанта. Но кровь — не вода. Только не у них, ведь в зеркале каждый при желании мог увидеть другого; иногда их даже путали — и это пугало. Отец был спятивший дурак, и так омерзительно думать, что брат такой же. Дофламинго когда-то любил отца, и тот его разочаровал. Всё повторялось, история двигалась по спирали, и впервые Дофламинго задумался, могло ли быть иначе тогда? Нет. Но сейчас, возможно, да. Или он просто отчаянно хотел так думать, хотел обмануться, хотел… Не хотел оставаться без брата?..

Сдаться, принять поражение — и убить Корасона. Отбросить прошлое и кровные узы. Зачем чудовищу сердце? И правда.

Да ни за что. Он не будет оправдывать глупые убеждения брата. Пусть катится к чёрту, безмозглый дурак!

К чёрту…

— Почему же ты не любишь меня, Корасон? Что я тебе сделал? Именно тебе? Я отпустил тебя тогда, ты ушёл, но вернулся. Неужели ты будешь счастлив, если я исчезну из твоей жизни и возвращаться будет не к кому? — Дофламинго тихо, хрипло смеётся.

Когда он отстраняется, повинуясь ритмичному отстуку слов на запястье, безумие смотрит на него сквозь прищур слипшихся ресниц и улыбается — криво, знакомо. Лик их любви: с подбитой скулой, с размазанным макияжем и подпаленной чёлкой.

«С чего такие вопросы, Доффи? Неужто монстра заботят чужие мнение и чувства?»

Дофламинго молчит. И против воли, против разума и логики, выплёвывает:

— Я всё знаю, коммандер Росинант, кодовый номер 01746. Всё.

От расцепляет непослушные руки, стараясь не запоминать ощущение горячего, пока ещё живого тела, не скользить ладонями по коже, не травить душу. Встаёт, не отводя глаз с настороженного, испугано застывшего лица, сдёргивает с себя шубу и разворачивается. Вот он я, хочешь — бей, убивай. Я позволяю.

Я так устал, Роси.

Выбирай.

Уйти и умереть, остаться — и начать всё заново. Принять меня как есть, узнать получше.

Очередной самообман? 

Дофламинго хмыкает и выходит, не дождавшись реакции, но прислушиваясь — взгляд в спину похож на тычок холодного дула — и не позволяя себе обернуться, а нитям прийти в движение.

В спальне сумрачно, пахнет старыми книгами и ромом, а кровать, огромная и пустая, почему-то вдруг такая жёсткая, неудобная — как пусто и жёстко в груди, и тишина вместе с запахами нервируют, а тело никак не может расслабиться. Больное предвкушение мешается с бессилием и яростью, они душат, грызут изнутри. Глупость, идиотизм, неоправданный риск... Последний шанс им обоим. Дофламинго приказывает себе ни о чём не думать, шарит по полу в поисках какой-то лечебной дряни, которой пичкают его, когда перед глазами темнеет, а голова трещит и грозится взорваться. После долгих неровных глотков одёргивает себя и начинает придушенно хохотать. Лишь спустя бесконечность, отдышавшись, Дофламинго всё-таки ставит сигнальные нити и неспокойно дремлет. Тревожные, вязкие кошмары путают его разум, мерещатся наяву, когда он открывает глаза, липнут холодной паутиной к сердцу — и прерываются только под утро.

Под утро дверь в комнату открывается, он слышит сухой щелчок затвора и незнакомый, прокуренный голос:

— Доффи.


End file.
